Mordida
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Naruto en medio de una misión se encuentra con una serpiente que además lo muerde, no hay nadie cerca suyo para extraer el veneno y él no puede hacerlo, porque le ha mordido el hombro, pero entonces aparece Sasuke... "Porque Naruto es el único que puede proteger la sonrisa de Sasuke..." :3


**Me sigo preguntando porqué no subí este fic antes... xD Recién lo encontré, e igual que con "Sentimientos" lo concluí y ahora lo subo jajajajaj que despistada soy ajhajkaaj**

 **Bueno este fic es Sasuke x Naruto, espero que les guste, a mi parecer es muy tierno.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;)**

 **ESTO ES YAOI SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS ;) Bueno, a menos que quieras que te guste...jejeje eso es otra cosa jajajaj :D**

* * *

 **~Mordida~**

Esto tenía que ser la broma más absurda del universo.

¿Cómo había ocurrido semejante estupidez?

Oh, claro, por esa misión... A la que él mismo se había ofrecido, irrumpiendo en el despacho de la Hokage incluso.

Estaba atrapado, se supone que debía entrenar para llegar a Sasuke, para poder salvarlo de las garras de Orochimaru, quien quería su cuerpo. La última vez que lo había visto estaba tan frío, tan cambiado, y todo por culpa de esa maldita serpiente... ¡Siempre! Incluso ahora... ¡Todo tenía que ver con esos reptiles escamosos!

Sus azulinos ojos se posaron en la mirada del reptil que estaba enrollado en su pierna, las escamas eran de tonos verdosos y azulados, los ojos, gélidos. Le recordaban a Sasuke, a su Sasuke.

La serpiente, mostraba la lengua repetidas veces, casi en tono de burla, se mofaba de él sin ninguna consideración. Esto cabreó a Naruto, con fuerza empezó a mover su pierna para que el ser le soltara y se fuera lejos. Aunque ocurrió todo lo contrario, por más que movía la pierna para que se soltara, este más se aferraba. Detuvo la acción exhausto, ya no sabía que más hacer, después de todo el ser buscaba calor, y parecía que su pierna le daba todo el necesario.

Él, un ninja, quien debe ser sagaz estaba atrapado en medio de ese bosque a causa de un pequeño reptil que se había aferrado a él y no lo soltaba... Era tan patético... Entonces acercó su mano, quería agarrarlo de la cabeza, tal como había visto que expertos lo hacían, era la única solución que le quedaba, debía intentarlo.

Audaz y veloz acercó su mano, sus dedos temblaban levemente, y comenzó a sudar del nerviosismo. Rozó la piel de la serpiente, y ésta al instante trepó por su brazo hasta su cuello.

Naruto tragó en seco. Eso era peligroso, muy peligroso, la serpiente era capaz de estrangularlo.

— Oye... ¿No podrías sólo irte y dejarme en paz? — vio perfectamente los ojos de la víbora observándole, casi respondiéndole con la mirada. — Entiendo tienes frío. — suspiró. — ¡Pero deja de usarme para calentarte! —Se sonrojó, esas palabras podrían obtener otro sentido. — Maldita serpiente egoísta tt-baayo.

En su mente aparecieron un par de ojos oscuros, en un blanquecino rostro, de finas expresiones.

— Eres como él. Una serpiente egoísta.

Lentamente la serpiente había introducido su cabeza dentro del chándal naranja, Naruto volvió a la realidad, al sentir como el ser se adentraba en su cuerpo.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente! — sin esperar más se bajó el cierre y de un manotazo trató de quitar a la serpiente, olvidando un factor muy importante.

Los colmillos.

El dolor recorrió su columna vertebral, y lo hizo caer arrodillado al césped. Había sido una mala idea asestarle un golpe -o al menos intentarlo- a un ser que era capaz de atacar en cualquier momento.

"Siempre preparado, tal como él..."

La serpiente inyectó su veneno y quitó sus colmillos, justo en ese momento Naruto la agarró con la mano del lado contrario y la lanzó fuera de su vista, sin dañarla, simplemente la tiró unos metros más allá, lejos de él.

— Maldición, me ha mordido, ¡justo en el hombro! Ahora no podré quitarme el veneno sin ayuda. — Pensó al instante en Sakura, la ninja médico sería muy útil en estos casos.

Con ojitos llorosos miró la marca de colmillos, fue tan idiota.

— Sí, tan dobe como siempre. — Escuchó a su espalda.

Naruto abrió los ojos sin creérselo, eso debía ser una broma, una molesta broma.

— Mira que dejarse morder por una serpiente ¡Un ninja! — sonrió prepotentemente. — Usuratonkachi ¿aún necesitas que te cuide como en el país de las olas?

—¡Bastardo! ¡Yo me puedo cuidar solo! — se dio la vuelta, viendo con enojo al ninja del clan Uchiha, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que en verdad Sasuke estaba ahí.

— Se nota. — sus respuestas tan... ¡Uchihas! No quería decirlo, pero las extrañaba.

—¿Sasuke? — preguntó, en sus ojos se podía notar aquel brillo de emoción.

— Dobe... — el chico suspiró resignado, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto.

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí dattebayoo?! Se supone que estarías donde Orochimaru... —No alcanzó a decir nada más, Sasuke se acercó y lo miró a los ojos, luego posó su mirada en el hombro izquierdo.

— De verdad, no puedo creer que te hayas dejado morder por una simple serpiente.

—¡Estás aquí para burlarte de mí! ¡Bastardo! —Le escupió sin consideración.

— Dobe deja de tirarme tu saliva en la cara. —Literalmente al gritarle, gotitas de saliva cayeron en el pulcro rostro del Uchiha, y éste ahora se limpiaba asqueado, aunque no tanto como se podría imaginar.

—¡Teme! ¡Es tú culpa! Siempre apareces para burlarte de mí... —escondió su cara agachándola— Aun así, estoy contento de que hayas regresado.

—¿Quién dijo qué regresé? —Sasuke miró hacia otro lado también, se había sonrojado por esas palabras tan sinceras.

—¡Teme! —Le volvió a gritar Naruto, ¿Sasuke estaba jugando con él o qué cosa?

— Dobe, hay que atender eso o el veneno se esparcirá por tu cuerpo.

—¿Ah? —el rubio se acordó de la serpiente y de la mordida, se empuchó, no quería parecer una simple víctima incapaz de nada, frente a su rival. — Déjalo así, está bien.

—No seas tonto, el veneno es débil, pero si dejas que pase mucho tiempo se esparcirá y será grave.

Naruto orgulloso se mordió el labio, no quería que Sasuke lo ayudara, quería mostrarle que había cambiado.

Sintió entonces como las manos del azabache tomaron su brazo, como la boca del joven se acercó a la mordida, de un momento a otro los labios blanquecinos se sumergieron en su piel, succionando el líquido impuesto y escupiéndolo al pasto. El rubio se sonrojó severamente, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera haciendo eso.

Los labios de Sasuke eran tan suaves y tocaban su piel con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera un beso... Un beso, ahí lo recordó, su primer beso fue con Sasuke... Se preguntaba sí...

— Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo luego de botar el veneno de su boca.

—¿Tu primer beso fue conmigo?

El rostro de Sasuke se volvió rojo, recordó...

— Dobe.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Supongo que sí.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

Sasuke para ignorar aquel acto tan lleno de "luz", siguió succionando y escupiendo, para acabar con el veneno. Cuando terminó, se limpió la boca y miró directamente los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban...

— Dobe, vete.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo lo digo.

— No quiero irme. —soltó.— Regresa conmigo.

Sasuke sonrió triste y se paró.

Naruto se levantó de un salto y lo sostuvo del brazo.

— Vuelve conmigo.

El rubio entonces lo abrazó por la espalda y le susurró.

— Vuelve conmigo por favor.

Sasuke no respondió, pero se dejó abrazar.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen tiempo, hasta que ambos percibieron el chakra de Sakura, Sai y Kakashi.

— Nos vemos. —dijo Sasuke, zafándose de sus brazos y colocándose con habilidad en la rama de un árbol.

— Sasuke. —lo llamó y el mencionado lo miró. — ¡Haré que vuelvas! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Es una promesa!

Sasuke lo miró con esos ojos tan fríos, que sólo Naruto podía leer, y en ellos veía perfectamente una pedida de auxilio y también de desafío.

Sus ojos decían: "Hazme volver".

Sasuke desapareció sin dejar rastro, y cuando llegaron los otros tres, ni Kakashi-sensei pudo averiguar que ahí estuvo Sasuke. Pero, todos sabían que algo le había pasado a Naruto.

* * *

En el camino de vuelta a Konoha, luego de completar la misión, Naruto miró un árbol fijamente y en una rama vio a reptando a una serpiente de tonos verdes.

Ya no las odiaba, ahora las comprendía un poco más, después de todo, las serpientes sólo querían un poco de calor, igual que Sasuke.

Se la quedó mirando, en especial esos ojos que le recordaban tanto a él...

—¡Naruto! ¡Apúrate! —le gritó Sakura.

—Tal vez está estreñido. —dijo Sai.

—¡Hey! ¡Te oí! —partió Naruto dispuesto a pegarle a Sai, que siempre hablaba de temas incómodos.

* * *

Mientras en la cima de la montaña, la bella serpiente azul-verdosa que le ocasionó problemas a Naruto reptaba hasta la rama de un árbol, y ahí se transformó en un hermoso chico de cabello azabache, y ojos tan intensamente oscuros como la noche que pronto llegaría.

— Sálvame. —susurró.

Nadie podría escucharlo, pero él lo hizo y sonrió.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que se haya entendido el final, la intención de este fic es como todos mis fic Naruto x Sasuke, mostrar que Naruto es el único que puede salvar a Sasuke, porque para mí el único que puede proteger la sonrisa de Sasuke es Naruto :3**

 **Amo esta pareja, y espero que se haya entendido este fic, sinceramente lo encuentro muy lindo y me encantó escribirlo ^^**

 **Saludos :3**

 **Neko-Kitsune xP**


End file.
